1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a target detection method and apparatus for detecting a range, a velocity, and an azimuth of a target using radar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an increasing number of vehicles are equipped with various vehicular active safety systems to protect drivers and reduce a rate at which accidents occur. A radar sensor, a type of sensor for recognizing an external situation, is widely used for the vehicular active safety system. The radar sensor has a functional strength in an external environment and weather conditions when compared to other sensors for recognizing the external situation.
In general, among various radar modulation schemes, a frequency modulated continuous waveform (FMCW) scheme performed in 77 gigahertz (GHz) band may be widely used due to a convenience in manufacturing and an outstanding function of detecting vehicular information. Radar using the FMCW scheme may transmit a chirp signal of which a frequency is linearly modulated, and measure a range and velocity of a target vehicle. Also, the radar using the FMCW may modulate the frequency into a form of a sawtooth wave, or transmit a waveform obtained by modulating the frequency into a triangular wave having a form of rising-frequency chirp and falling-frequency chirp.